


Taming of the Cur

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Hate Sex on the Line [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Humor, Hux Has No Chill, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Mutual Masturbation, POV Kylo Ren, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Kylo Ren eavesdrops on one of Hux's regular calls. What he discovers is shocking, intriguing, and undeniably hot.Of course, he has to get involved.





	Taming of the Cur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalicoJinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJinx/gifts).



> This is an off-shoot of my Poe/Hux series but can be read alone if preferred. If you want to find out how Hux and Poe got to having their regular phone-sex sessions feel free to check out the three, small ficlets in this series: [Hate Sex on the Line](http://archiveofourown.org/series/914394)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! :D

Ren marches down the corridor, frustration flowing through his veins. Hours of training exercises did little to drain the extra energy that has distracted him all day. He feels restless, hungry for something to ease the turbulent thoughts and frayed nerves that consume him.

The Order needs to plan their next attack on the resistance but Ren’s mind has been too much of a jumble lately to come up with a concise idea. Though it pains him to do so, he decides to consult Hux and see what the General might have up his sleeve. Ren might as well put that rabid cur to work. He smirks at the thought—that label was one of the few decent things to come from Snoke’s horrid, and thankfully ended, reign.

Ren reaches out and locates Hux. He’s in his rooms, of course. The General, more often than not, has been sequestered in his rooms lately. Ren moves through the ship but as he gets closer he senses another presence. No, that’s not exactly right.

Hux is alone but he’s on a call. His feedback is a jumbled mess, difficult to discern. Ren can sense the usual anger and frustration but it seems to be laced with something else, a certain longing. Curiosity causes Ren to pause in his purposeful stride and tap into the line.

“Stop teasing me, General. I can take more.”

“Do you really think you deserve any more of my fingers?” Hux’s attempt to sound haughty is ruined by the gruff tone of his voice.

“I’m pretty sure it’s your fingers that need to prove worthy of my ass,” the man replies smugly.

Ren’s body heats, his heart pounding as he understands just what kind of conversation he’s stumbled upon. The voice speaking to Hux sounds so familiar. His identity flickers in the corner of Ren’s mind like a sputtering candle, desperate to shed its light.

“Such disrespect,” Hux scoffs. “You need to learn a lesson on how to speak to your betters.”

“Are you going to teach me, General?” the man teases. “I’m sure I’d be an eager student.”

Recognition crashes into Ren like a speeder. The other man on the line is Poe Dameron. Ren recalls him, both from his youth and from the last time they met in person. He can exactly picture the man’s dark hair and rugged good looks. Those tanned muscles and charming grin... Ren shakes his head to clear his thoughts. His hands curl into tight fists. He also recalls Poe is rebel scum. What interest would Poe have in Hux? That particular thorn in his side is obnoxious, pasty, has a terrible attitude and his hair is the most ridiculous color. Who even has hair so vibrant that it nearly gleams gold in certain light? It’s not has if Ren has ever imagined running his hands through those bright ginger locks and disordering the neat perfection there.

A surge of jealousy rushes through his veins, tainting his bloodstream and making him feel ill. He’s not even certain who the envy is towards—maybe both of them. Ren forces his thoughts to steady and tunes back into the conversation which has merrilly continued during his mini internal crisis. 

“Should I tear you apart? Should I wreck you so hard that you’ll never be able to take another cock but mine?” Hux is panting, desperation dripping from every word.

Ren can feel himself responding. His skin prickles with heat and his cock stirs in interest. He paces further down the corridor and pushes inside a small, empty control room.

“I’d like to see you try,” Poe retorts. He sounds like he’d love nothing more than to have Hux fuck him into oblivion. 

“That would be quite a vision,” Ren remarks, feeling bold enough to speak. His pants are also tight enough to be uncomfortable. He breathes a sigh of relief as undoes his belt, pushes his pants down and pulls out his growing erection.

The following silence is delectable—Ren can taste the dismay, confusion and anxiety in the air.

Poe exhales loudly, sounding breathless and concerned. “I thought this was a secure line.”

“It is,” Hux insits, though he sounds worried and doubt creeps into his voice.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Ren adds smoothly. “Exactly what are you going to do his rebel ass?”

Ren can feel the moment Poe and Hux both realize exactly who has joined their call. Hux’s feedback blares with panic and fear. Poe seems only mildly surprised and mostly amused. Both reactions have a positive effect on Ren’s arousal. His cock nearly twitches into his hand as he curls his fingers around it.

“He’s going to wreck it,” Poe continues boldly. “He’s gonna to fill me to the brim, stretch me wide, fuck me until I cry out his name.”

Hux tries to bite off a wanton groan but fails. He otherwise remains silent but Ren can hear the faint sound of slapping skin. Despite his earlier alarm, Hux can’t help but touch himself in response to Poe’s dirty images. 

“You have a filthy mouth,” Ren drawls. “I think I could find a better use for it.”

“Oh yeah?” Poe asks with a snort. His feedback, however, is drenched with arousal and interest.

“A mouth like yours is made for sucking cock,” Ren murmurs, “ _my_ cock.”

Poe moans in approval and the sound is echoed by Hux, who’s fear is rapidly fading and being replaced by undeniable lust.

“Suck his cock,” Hux commands. His previous nerves still prickle at the edge of his voice but it’s clear his incredible need has take over his better senses. “Suck him off while I ram into you. Again and again, filling your hole just the way you like it.”

Ren’s cock pulses in his hand and he smears the drops of pre-come that bead at his slit all over his swollen head. This is going better than he ever imagined. 

“Go on, Hux.” Ren strokes his cock as he eggs Hux on. “Fuck him harder, shove him onto my cock.”

Hux’s nervous energy fades further, blurred by his ardent desire. Ren isn’t sure he’s ever felt feedback like this before—a need as strong as this. It makes him dizzy, though that could just be from all the blood that’s left his head to rush towards his groin.

“I’m so full,” Poe moans. It sounds far from a complaint. “Your cock is so big and heavy on my tongue. Push it in deeper, I want to taste it all.”

Ren’s hand speeds up until it’s nearly a blur over his leaking cock. “You’re just gagging for it, aren’t you?” Ren asks breathlessly. “Both of you.” They both whine in response, nearly in sync. The sound goes right to Ren’s balls as they pull close to his body. “Are you close? Are you ready to come?”

They cry out simultaneously but Hux is the one who replies. “Yes, fuck! I’m gonna fill you up, make you even more filthy than you already are.”

“Do it. Empty yourself in that filthy rebel’s hole,” Ren commands, issuing permission as if they are in battle. In a way, it feels as if they are. Hux groans gratefully and Ren can nearly feel it as he comes. Vibrations of pleasure spark through their connection. “Finish me off with your mouth,” Ren directs towards Poe. “Suck me, swallow me down.” Ren’s orgasm is barreling towards him at light speed. His vision nearly whitens completely as it hits him full on. “Fuck, I’m coming,” he cries out. “I’m gonna pull my cock out and come all over your face.” 

Poe mumbles something in approval but it’s lost to Ren as the last few spurts of his release drip over his knuckles. 

“Do you want to taste me, General?” Ren inquires, when he finally starts to come back to himself. Hux’s energy spikes from the haze of his post-orgasm bliss. They can both still hear the urgent sounds of slick skin over the line as Poe continues to stroke himself. 

“Yes,” Hux mutters quietly, as if it’s painful to admit. 

“Lick it off Poe’s face,” Ren demands. Humiliation and arousal twist together in Hux’s chaotic feedback. “Does it taste good?” 

“Yes,” Hux repeats, soft as a whisper.

The image must push Poe over the edge because he mumbles a string of curses and once again Ren can sense the oncoming orgasm, fainter than Hux’s, but just as arousing. His spent cock twitches in response.

The line is full of their heavy breathing as they all recover. Ren canse sense Poe wanting to speak, to say something, some kind of farewell to Hux. Poe wants to infuse the right amount of humor into his parting words, trying to cover up... The trail of thought vanishes into smoke as Poe grunts a quick goodbye and ends the call. 

Now all Ren can sense is Hux. The General’s anxiety wells up, his rising fear so intense Ren can nearly taste it. 

“Is this part of your plan to take down the rebel forces, General?” Ren asks mockingly.

A million answers, excuses and curses flood through Hux’s mind. It’s such a whirlwind of thoughts, it makes Ren dizzy again. “Don’t fret,” Ren adds smugly. “I didn’t say I wholly disapprove. I’m rather intrigued by your tactics.”

Ren opens his mind a bit wider, welcoming Hux into the edges of his thoughts and deepening their connection. Hux’s feedback blares with barely restrained bitterness, waves of remaining fear, and a low, hidden curl of interest and arousal. 

_He’s far too easy to read, a rabid cur indeed._

Ren allows Hux to hear the last part but swiftly ends their connection—and his presence on the line—when he feels the sharp edge of anger in Hux’s internal response.

Ren smiles to himself as he cleans up. He’s rather enjoying his position as Supreme Leader—especially with such a volatile and fervent man at his side. And as to whether Hux’s animated bark will lead to a vicious bite, Ren is only too eager to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
